09 listopada 1984
thumb|left|102px TV Technikum Rolnicze: 6.00 Uprawa roślin 6.30 Hodowla zwierząt Dla szkół: 8.10 Historia kl. VII (Noc Listopadowa, jej następstwa) 9.00 Wokół nas - kl. I-II (Wspólna praca, wspólna radość) 9.45 Dla II zmiany: "Dni i noce trwogi" - odc. X filmu fab. rodz. TV z serii - "Odwieczny zew" 10.50 DT - wiadomości 11.00 Domowe przedszkole 11.55 J. polski - kl. VIII (S. Żeromski) 12.50 Wokół nas - kl. I-II (Wspólna praca, wspólna radość) 13.30 Historia, sem. I (Kultura średniowiecza) 14.00 Chemia, sem. I (Wiązania chemiczne) 15.30 W szkole i w domu 15.50 NURT (Historia - Życie w mieście średniowiecznym) 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 DT - wiadomości 16.30 Dla młodych widzów: "Tylko dla orląt" i ,,Piątek z Pankracym" 17.20 Dziennik 17.30 "Zawodowcy" - film fab. TVP 18.15 "Tele-gol" 18.45 "Zakątek dobrej nadziei" rep. z Brazylii 19.00 Dla dzieci: Dobranoc 19.10 Chciałbym napisać... - w 90-tą rocznicę urodzin Jarosława Iwaszkiewicza 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Monitor Rządowy 20.30 "Odwieczny zew" - powtórzenie odc. X serialu 21.40 DT - komentarze 22.10 "Zawsze po 21-szej" - program reporterów 22.50 XXVI Międzynarod. Festiwa1 Muzyki Jazzowej - "Jazz Jamboree 84" 23.15 DT - wiadomości thumb|left|102px 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Oferty nauki polskiej 18.00 "Spróbuj sam" 18.30 KRONIKA (Szczecin, Koszalin, Słupsk i Piła) 19.00 Obyczaje codzienne: "Tramwajowy savoir-vivre" 19.20 Przeboje "Dwójki" 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 ,,Przyjechała TV": po zejściu z areny 20.15 Reklama 20.45 ,,Z Beskidem dzień cały" 21.15 DT - wydarzenia - telefon "Dwójki" 21.30 Galerie świata: Muzeum Rosyjskie w Leningradzie (IX) 21.55 ,,Panienka z dobrego domu wyrusza w świat" - film fab. (obyczajowy), USA, z cyklu: "Opowieści o miłości" 23.30 DT - wiadomości thumb|left|102px 06:00 Ceefax AM 06:30 Breakfast Time with Frank Bough & Selina Scott 09:00 Mastermind 09:30 Pages from Ceefax 10:30 Play School 10:50 Pages from Ceefax 12:30 News After Noon with Richard Whitmore 12:57 Regional News 13:00 Pebble Mill At One 13:45 Little Misses & the Mister Men 14:00 Racing From Cheltenham 15:35 Cartoon Double Bill 15:48 Regional News 15:50 Playschool: It's Friday 16:10 The Family Ness 16:15 Beat The Teacher 16:30 Benji, Zax and the Alien Prince 16:50 Hartbeat 17:15 Crackerjack 17:58 Weather 18:00 The Six O'Clock News 18:30 Regional Magazine 18:55 Cartoon Tom & Jerry 19:05 Blankety Blank with Les Dawson 19:35 What a Carry-On new series 20:05 Bergerac: A Miracle Every Week 21:00 The Nine O'Clock News 21:25 Film: French Connection II 23:18 News Headlines 23:20 Men of the Year 23:50 Weather 23:55 Close thumb|left|102px 09:00 Pages from Ceefax 09:30 Daytime on Two 09:30 Science Topics 09:52 Look & Read 10:15 Mathscore Two 10:38 Exploring Science 11:00 Junior Craft, Design & Technology 11:22 Japan: The Crowded Islands 11:44 Going To Work 12:05 The Computer Programme 12:30 Computers In Control 12:55 Whatever Happened To Britian? 13:20 Let's Go 13:38 Around Scotland 14:00 Scene 14:30 English File 15:00 International Tennis & Racing 17:25 News and Weather 17:30 The Four Great Seasons 18:00 Micro Live 18:45 Best of Brass 84 19:30 Three in the Wild 20:00 Call My Bluff 20:30 Italians 21:00 M*A*S*H: Run For The Money 21:25 Arena 23:00 Newsnight 23:45 Tennis. 00:30 Close Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1984 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1984 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1984 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1984 roku